He Talks of Duty
by Shortyy4
Summary: They're being hurt because of her. They're dying because of her. Because of her weakness. She wants to end it so everyone will stop suffering, but he says she isnt allowed to die. Because of Aizen? So he says. Ulquihime
1. Cant do this anymore

Hello everyone!

So Ive decided to take a crack at an UlquiHime story. I'm not sure if it'll be a long story or not, Im just trying it out.

Dont be shy! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, cause if I did, Id be rich...

* * *

The eternal night in Hueco Mundo. It was sad. It made her feel lonely. She never had liked nighttime.

Nighttime always reminded her how alone she was.

Spending night after night in her apartment back in the Human World.

Now spending every moment in night time in captivity.

It was sad...

And standing there minute after agonizing minute, desperately focusing on the spiritual pressure of her friends.

They had come for her. They had come to save her!

She had felt so happy at first, thinking of Ichigo and Chad and Uryu and Rukia and Renji coming for her.

The moment she felt Chad's spiritual pressure waning, she had panicked.

It was then she realized, that they could die here.

They could die trying to help her.

Her. Oihime Inoue.

Weak Orihime Inoue who could never stand up for herself.

Orihime Inoue who had to depend on everyone to help her.

One by one, she felt the spiritual pressure fading.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted it to stop. She wanted to be saved but she didnt want her friends to be hurt.

She sat with her knees bent underneath her, silently crying.

* * *

Ulquiorra.

He was in charge of her. Aizen had put him up to it.

He was her only company.

Every hour he would come in to check on her.

She didnt know what she felt toward him.

It wasnt fear. She'd lost all fear.

She could almost say she looked forward to him coming in. He was another living presence, sort of.

She felt anxious that he would come in and tell her something she didnt want to hear. Something about her friends.

She was standing up, looking out at the moon when she heard a soft _knock knock _and a voiice calling "Im coming in."

She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath.

The door opened and Ulquiorra Schiffer walked in, Arrancar cape billowing behind him.

Turning to face him, she waited quietly for whatever he had to say.

He stood with only a few feet between them.

"I suppose you've felt it too?" He said after a long time.

Orihime remained silent.

"Your friends presence." He explained.

She turned her head and stared at the floor in front of her.

"You've felt their pressure decreasing?"

Her heart pounded against her chest.

They stood in silence for a while.

"You have nothing to say?" He asked.

She didn't trust herself to say anything.

"It would happen one way or another. You're friends would die. They all will."

"Please..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I dont want to hear it."

He sighed. "Dont tell me you're holding on to the idea that they will save you. They wont. They wont get passed the espadas. They will all die and you will remain here until Lord Aizen-sama has no need for you."

And then, something clicked for Orihime.

"Did you come here just to rub it in my face that you're killing my friends?" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I dont want to hear it! Just leave me alone!" She didnt care that he could hurt her, kill her if he wanted.

She turned away from him, holding her hands to her chest trying to hold back her tears.

They stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.

Ulquiorra made a "hmph" sound and turned.

As soon as she heard the door close, she dropped to her knees.

She couldnt take this anymore. She just couldnt do this anymore...

* * *

_If I were dead, Ichigo and Uryu and Renji will be safe. They could go back home. _

Ulquiorra hadn't come inn for a long time. She was sure an hour had passed and he hadn't come in.

She still sat in the same spot on her knees, tears wouldn't come to her anymore.

And she had come to a decision: She had to die...For her friends sake.


	2. I long for deaths embrace

Hi again!

So im still not sure where the cutoff for this story will be, but Ive got some ideas soooo...Ill swear to shake it up if you you swear to read(sorry, been listening to Panic! At the Disco)!

'Kay! So please enjoy and drop a review

I do NOT own Bleach.

* * *

_If I were dead, Ichigo and Uryu and Renji would be safe. They could go home._

There was nothing sharp in this room. They had probably designed it that way.

She searched every corner of the room, but there was only an empty room with nothing on the walls, and an overlarge sofa that was stuck to the floor.

Orihime sat in the middle of the floor.

She was determined.

This was what she _had_ to do.

But she didnt know how to do it or if she could even do it...

Tsubaki.

The idea came to her.

She could use Tsubaki's attack.

She sat there, motionless. Now was the time.

_If I do this, they'll be safe._

"Okay." She said out loud.

She closed her eyes, getting ready to call him out.

She took a shaky breath and realized her heart was racing.

Trying to fill in a lifetime of beats?

She called Tsubaki's name and focused for her power.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes.

Again, she focused on her power, but again nothing happened.

She tried again and again and it would not work.

"What?"

"You cannot perform your power in this room."

She turned her head.

Ulquiorra.

"You cant draw upon your power at all. The room was designed that way. Its useless."

She stared at him, open mouthed.

"W-what?"

He sighed.

"You were trying to kill yourself." It was a statement.

"I-"

"It would do no good to you to die. It is your duty to remain healthy and _alive..._until Lord Aizen-Sama no longer has use of you.

She continued to stare at him.

"M-my duty..." She repeated.

They stared in silence for a moment.

"What do you mean it would do no good?" She asked.

"I believe Ive explained this already. Your friends will all die. There is no way they could best the Espadas. And even if they did, Lord Aizen-sama would not allow them to leave. And much less leave with you. Lord Aizen-sama needs you. Therefore it is your duty to-"

"My duty..." She said quietly.  
"You always speak of duty to Aizen, but I..." She stopped.  
"But you what?" He pressed.  
She looked away. "Nothing..."  
He studied her for a long time.  
He turned. "Ill be back with your food. And don try to kill yourself." And with that, he left.

Orihime stood up and hesitently pulled out her hair-pins.

She never took them out. They were from her brother. They held her power too.

There it was...

Another dip in someoe's spiritual pressure.

She looked at the pins cosely and then clenched her fist around them.

With a half-hearted scream, she threw them towards the opposite wall.

She stood there, shaking

* * *

Ulquiorra would be back soon.

She stood, staring again at the moon.

The big, sad, lonely moon.

It was how se felt...Had felt.

She felt numb now. Like she wasnt inside of herself anymore. She was watching from the outside.

_You're friends will all die._

No!

No, they couldnt.

It wasnt useless!

She was sure if she died, Ichigo and everyone else would go home. They would be okay. They wouldn't have to die for her.

Tears started to fall slowly.

She wondered if maybe...

She slowly let all of the air in her lungs come out and then she closed her mouth and pinched her nose.

Could it work?

Already she could feel her lungs asking her for air.

She thought of all the people in her life:

Ichigo, her brother, Rukia, Chad, Uryu...

"Ichigo," She thought."Please, just miss me. Remember me."

She didt know how much time had passed, but her lungs were screaming to her now and she felt dizzy.

But she still refused to breathe.

"When did I get to the floor?" She wondered, realizing she laying on her stomache.

Black dots were invading her vision.

"Ichigo... Im sorry."

And the last thing she saw was the door to her room opening, and a set of green eyes looking at her."

* * *

"Am I dead?" the words floated around her.

Was this death? Was she in heaven? Hell?

No, there was nothing. Just Orihime.

Orihime Inoue.

"Wake up, woman." A voice commanded above her.

She forced her eyes open.

Ulquiorra's eternally sad face loomed above her own.

She was confused.

"W-what?"

"Stupid." He said.

"You tried to commit suicide by holding your breath?Its impossible. You start to breathe again as soon as you pass out."

Orihime sat up slowly. She was on the oversized couch. Had he moved her?

She clasped her hands to her chest.

"I told you not to try anything like that." He added.

"Ulquiorra...?" She asked.

"What is it, woman?" He asked, annoyed.

She paused.

"Kill me."


	3. It is my duty?

Hi!

Welcome back and thank you for tuning in!  
Please enjoy the next installment of "He Talks of Duty"!

Leave a review! I always have use of constructive criticism.

I dont own Bleach yada yada yadaaaaa...

* * *

Ulquiorra walked into the room and looked down.

Orihime Inoue was was on the floor, eyes closed, and hand loosely pinching her nose.

He panicked for a slight moment, wondering if she really had managed to kill herself.

And then he realized she had merely passed out. But she _had_ tried.

He walked over to her and stood over her for a moment.

Then he bent down and turned her onto her back.

Just to be sure, he pressed two fingers to her neck.

She was alive.

He held his fingers there for a little longer than he needed, feeling the gentle _beat beat._

A steady heartbeat.

_Hearts..._

The hearts that these humans always ranted about.

He slipped an arm under her neck and one under her knees and lifted her up.

She was light.

He walked over to the couch, gently layed her down, and the took a step back, watching her.

"Orihime Inoue," He said quietly.  
"You are quite an interesting person."

* * *

After a while she started to turn and moan.

He watched her intently for a few moments.

"Wake up, Woman." He said.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You tried to commit suicide by holding your breath?Its impossible. You start to breathe again as soon as you pass out."

She sat up and clutched her hands to her chest. He noted that she did this alot.

"I told you not to try anything like that."

"Ulquiorra...?" She asked quietly.

"What is it, Woman?" He asked.

There was silence between them.

"Kill me."

The silence was deathly between them.

He watched her and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Please..." She said. "Please just kill me."

Her voice wasnt shaking and she didnt seem scared.

She seemed depserate.

"I have no reason to kill you." He said finally.

"It'd be easy for you! I want you to kill me." She said, her voice gaining some volume.

"I cannot."

"Why?" She asked, gingerly standing up.

He watched her carefully, making sure she wouldnt fall back.  
Then he wondered why he should even be concerned for her well-being.

"The only way I could kill you is if Lord Aizen-sama permitted it."

Orihime took steps forward, closing the distance between them.

She was short enough so he was looking down at her.

She looked up at him, ash colored eyes pleading.

"Please just do this for me."

She said, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice.

He studied her.

"Why do you want to die?I thought you were waiting for your friends to rush in and rescue you. "

She tore her eyes from him and looked off to the side.

"If Im dead, my friends could leave Hueco Mundo. They dont need to save me, not if it means they'll be hurt." She said.

She turned her eyes back on him.

"So just help me with this one thing."

When he didnt say anything, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Ulquiorra, please."

He turned around and walked to the abandoned cart.

He wheeled it over to her and took a step back.

"Eat." He said, very nonchalantly.

* * *

"Eat." He told her.

She didnt want to eat .For a few reasons.

One: She didnt feel very hungry.

Two: The "food" in Hueco Mundo was awful. And that thought alone was enough to make her not feel hungry.

But despite that, Orihime took a step forward to the cart, keeping her eyes on Ulquiorra.

Keeping her ash eyes on his vivid green eyes.

_"They are pretty..." _She thought as she nibbled on her dinner.

It was a random stray thought. The kind that normally occupied her head.

Maybe if she were to cooperate with him, he would help her. At least thats what she reasoned in her head.

She was watching him while she nibbled.

Up until now, shed never really looked at him.

He was something like her jail keeper/ living presence/ bearer of bad news, but she never really looked at him.

She wondered about the lines that looked like tears. Where did he come from? What was with the horn on his head?  
Would he really kill her? How his eyes looked like the eyes an alien would have.

No, maybe not an alien...

"What is it, Woman?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me. And you might want to chew your food."

SHe realized she had a piece of her food still unchewed in her mouth.

She muttered something that sounded like "sorry."

"Dont apologize." He said.

"Sorry..."

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading all the way through!

SO yes, not too much happened in here, but I have plans for this story to start moving real soon here.

So if you could just endure for a little longer, it will be worth your time.

Thanks!

-Signed Shortyy4


	4. I thought of green as I died

Hello and welcome to He Talks of Duty!

Thank you for tuning in today.

Yeah...Anyway please enjoy.

I dont own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo...Lucky dog.

* * *

There it was...

Another drop in someones spiritual pressure.  
A significant drop.  
Within a few seconds Orihime recognized it as...

"I-Ichigo...?"

She jumped up from her spot where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

No.

No.

No!

Please not Ichigo!

She ran to the door, eyes wide.

She didnt know what to do, so she banged on the door.

"Let me out!" She screamed.

"Hey! Let me out of here! Please! Just let me out!"

She continually pounded on the door for a few minutes until she collapsed to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"-out..." She said weakly.  
"Let me out. Ichigo..."

No...This couldnt be happening.

Minutes later, the door started to creak open. Orihime jumped up so as to not be hit by the massive doors.

Ulquiorra walked in, hands in his pockets, and eyes fixated on her.

He stopped.

His head tiled ever so slightly to the side.

"What is it, woman?" He demanded.

She hesitated. "I...huh...?" And then she realized she had been crying.

"You felt the drop in his spiritual pressure." It was a statement.

"You-"

"If its any consolation, it was quick."

She clamped her hands over her ears.

No!

She didnt want to hear it.

Her eyes widened when she noticed his torn collar and the spot of red on his right pocket.

Blood.

Ichigo's blood...?

He followed her gaze to his pocket. "Hm, I suppose I should have changed..."

"You..."

She was blinded by fury.

Blinded by grief.

She clenched her hand into a fist and threw it with all her strength.

It connected.

She stood, frozen for a few seconds, breathing ragged.

Her eyes eventually move upward to him.

Ulquiorra stood as he always did, hands in his pocket, hips extended, but his head was turned to the side.

He turned his head to look at her and she let her arm fall.

Her tears had stopped now.

"You..."

"I?"

"You monster!" She said, teeth clenched and hands shaking.

Her hands were shaking too much so she couldn't form a fist.,  
so when she threw her hand out toward him again, it was more of a slap.

Again, in connected.

He didnt move, didnt try to stop her.  
He just stood as he always did, quietly.

When she saw that he didnt react at all, it irritated her.

Something that sounded like a scream left her lips as she made strike him again.

But this time, he did stop her.

He caught her hand in mid-air as easily as if he were just flicking a finger.

Why hadn't he stopped her before then?

She noted with small surprise that he was grasping her wrist very gently.

"Are you done?"

Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, feeling utterly deflated.

He made a "Hm.." sound and dropped her hand.

Silence passed between them unit Orihime gathered enough courage to ask one question that had been racing through her mind.

"Is Ichigo really..." Her voice failed her.

"Is he what? Dead?" He looked at her. "Very much so."

"No!" She screamed. "You're lying! I dont believe you!"  
"Then dont believe me." He said simply.  
"You asked me a question and I answered."

She stared at him, eyes wide and then her knees gave out and she sat on the floor.

"No..." She said, shakily.

He stared hard at her.

"Get up woman." He said, a note of authority creeping into his voice.

She looked up at him but didnt do anything.

"I said get up."

"You killed him..."

He sighed, as if irritated. And then he turned on his heel and walked out.

Orihime stayed frozen, staring ahead at the massive doors close.

Tears silently welled in her ash eyes.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Orihime had shakily gotten to her feet.  
She'd figured it out.

Holding her breath wouldn't work.

But biting her tongue would.

She'd heard about it once.

She wasnt completely sure if it would work,

but she was desperate.

And scared.

But she had to.

For the sake of her friends...

It surprised her how much will power it took to bite herself.

She clenched her fist and clamped down.

The pain was awful.

Tears welled in her eyes and she wimpered and she felt her teeth break a hole.

Blood started gushing out.

Still she bit down harder until she cried out.

Looking down, she saw the floor covered with red. Her blood. Her life.

She was shaking hard, drowning in crimson metal.

She coughed hard, choking .

Lightheaded.

Pain.

Crimson.

Her tears ran down her cheeks.

It was for her friends.

Thats why she did this.

It didnt take long for dots to start invading her vision.

She felt tired.

Was this finally it?

Ichigo

Uryu

Rukia

Chad

Renji...

And surprisingly, the last coherent thought she had was of a pair of vivid green eyes...

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading.**

**Yes I realize that biting the tongue wouldn't be the quick or drastic. It would take a long time to bleed to death and the most realistic thing to happen would be an infection. But, hey, I gotta write something.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Am I selfish for wanting to be loved?

Hello and welcome to He Talks of Duty!

Thank you for reading today!  
I hope you enjoy.  
Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

Darkness.

Warm.

Cold.

Sound.

Silence.

Memories.

Everything mixed together in an incomprehensible jumble.

This was death, wasn't it?

It had to be.

Who was she?

Orihime Inoue.

She knew that much.

She was also vaguely aware of a sharp pain somewhere far off.

Where was she?

She wasn't sure.

But wait...

Ichigo.

He died, didnt he?

Thats why she died.

She did die right?

She couldn't remember.

But wait, she heard something.

It sounded like mumbles.

Someone talking.

Who?

And then she realized her eyes were opening.

She was alive...

Alive.

She didnt want to be alive, did she?

But she was felt hollowed out. Too numb to feel much emotion at all.

She opened her eyes and realized a few things.

She was sitting up, Someone was standing directly in front of her(and he had probably been the one talking), she felt a sharp, throbbing pain in her mouth, and she couldn't move her arms.

She tried to open her mouth to make a sound, but something had been shoved in.

The next thing that registered with her was the over-whelming smell of metal.

When she looked down she saw the otherwise white floor stained with crimson.

And then she remembered what had happened. She had tried to commit suicide!  
Another second of groggy thinking made her come to the realization that it had failed.

She tried to move her hand up to pull whatever was in her mouth out, but she couldnt. She looked down and saw her wrists bound to a chair.

Out loud she said "Whats going on?" but with the thing in her mouth it sounded like "mwha mo nnn?"

Her vision was foggy but she looked up and saw a white clad figure bringing his face level with hers.

She blinked repeatedly and her sight cleared.

Ulquiorra Shiffer.

She mumbled a bunch of incomprehensible mumbles as she stared intently at him. What had happened?

Why was she alive?

"Calm down." He said suddenly.

She stopped trying to talk.

He was close to her, staring straight at her with his vivid green eyes. She stared back just as intently.

And then he straightened up .

"You caused quite a stir. Lord Aizen-Sama was worried about you and sent the medics in to stop the bleeding. "He looked at her, sizing her up. "He also suggested we restrain you." Something flashed in his eyes momentarily.

He turned to face the opposite wall to look out of the lone window. "He then ordered me to remain with you and keep watch over you until further notice."

There was silence between them for what seemed like a long time.

"Are you really that stupid?" He said suddenly.

She didnt make a sound.

"What would committing suicide do? How would you or your friend gain anything from it?"

She couldn't speak so she didnt quite understand why he kept talking. From her understanding Ulquiorra didnt talk much anyway.

He was still asking questions to which she couldn't respond when he turned to look at her and stopped.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply. "Why are you crying now?"

Tears fell down her cheeks, dampening the gag around her mouth.

Silently he walked over to her and untied the cloth.

It fell onto her lap.

" Why are you crying?" He asked again.

Orihime stared at him silently, tears running down her face.

"Ill ask one more time," He said. "why are you crying?"

She turned her head and closed her eyes, but said nothing.

He took a breath and turned away from her. He walked across the room and sat himself on the giant couch.

They sat in silence for a long time.

A half an hour passed and nothing had moved.

"I loved him..."

She still refused to look at him.

Ulquiorra's eyes moved up but he stayed completely still.

"We were friends," She went on. "and I loved him. But I dont think he ever thought of me in that way. Ive loved him for a long time. Ever since I first met him, I think. After my brother died, Tatsuki helped me ,but he was someone who gave me hope. I looked forward to seeing him everyday. I would smile when I saw him, but we didnt share the same feelings. Even though I wanted him to..."She took a shaky breath and then continued. "When I went to help him in the Soul Society, some part of me was happy that I had a chance to help him. Ive always been selfish like that, but I cant help it. I wanted him to need me. I wanted-" She stopped, choking on her words. "I wanted him to _love_ me."She paused for a long time, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "See how selfish I am?" She stopped talking as she choked on a sob.

She tried her best to wipe her eyes and nose on her shoulder.

She hadn't even head Ulquiorra move, but in a second he appeared in front of her with a white cloth in hand. Gently, he pressed it against her face.

"Blow." He said.

She simply stared at him for a moment and then at his long, slender hand. And then she blew her nose.

Without another word, Ulquiorra walked back to his place on the couch, turned away from her.

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading.**

**So I kind of wanted to just get this scene in really quick. Starting now, my plot is in motion. Or...starting at the beginning of this chapter...**

**Anyway yeah, thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

**-Signed Shortyy4**


	6. Sixsided Flowers

Hello and thank you for tuning into He Talks of Duty!

SO after a nice little break from everything, Im back to writing!

Please drop a review. I always have use of constructive criticism.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

For a 15 hour period, Orihime had been bound to the chair and not a word had been spoken between her and Ulquiorra. After Orihime had explained her relation to Ichigo, the silence had seemed...heavy. Ulquiorra never once looked in her dirction, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the wall opposite her.

Just as she had been dozing off, someone had come in, talked quickly with Ulquiorra and then left. Ulquiorra stiffly walked to her and undid the bindings.

For a moment, she just stayed in place, feeling drained. She slowly stood up from the hard wooden chair and walked to the couch. Ulquiorra was sitting on one end so Orihime sat down on the other end, as fa on the edge as was possibly.

After a while longer of silence, Orihime spoke. "So will you help me?" She asked, her voice gravelly from lack of use.

He looked up and if she had been looking at him, she would have noted the faint surprise etched on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice level, as it always was.

"Its over," She said, her voice deflated, almost as if it were void of life.

"Everything's over. Theres nothing left." She said. They both sat silent for a moment.

"I want to ask you, one more time, to...just end it." She said.

* * *

"...Just end it."

He watched her carefully. She shoulders were slumped forward and her head was bowed, as if she had already resigned herself to death.

He opened his mouth to say his usual line, "Aizen-sama has not permitted it",

But he didn't.

Instead he asked her, "Why did you_ love_ him?" he said 'love' as though it were an alien word.

She raised he head slightly but didnt look at him.

He heard her sigh lightly.

Time passed in silence before she answered him.

"What does it matter? He never loved me back."

He stared hard at her.

"Now hes..." She paused. "It just doesnt matter!" her voice raised , she jumped up and stared defiantly at him.

"It doesnt matter because hes gone...Hes gone and its your fault! You took him! Youre a monster!" She screamed.

He sat quietly and watched her.

She stared back.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well what"?

"You have nothing to say? You took away the people most important to me and you're just to sit there and not say anything? Act as if you've done nothing at all?"

He sat back. "No. I suppose I have nothing to say."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth.

"I hope your proud of yourself." She said as she walked over to a corner of the room and sat, facing the wall.

And so Ulquiorra resumed his position, with his eyes locked firmly on the wall, and Orihime sat in the corner, hugging her knees. And even though Orihime wasnt aware, he could hear her soft crys.

* * *

She had finally given in to sleep. She was laying on her side, still hugging her knees.

The girl looked as though she couldnt be sleeping peacefully. Her eyebrows furrowed and a look of unease written across her face.

_Hearts_

_Emotions_

Those stupid humans.

Ulquiorra stood over her, watching her for a moment before turning around. A flash of color against the otherwise white walls caught his eye. In the opposite corner of the room sat two hairpins. Shaped like blue, six-pointed flowers. He simply stared at them and then bent down and picked them up. Holding them in his hand, he realized that she hadnt been wearing them. Thats what had been missing. He made a "Hmph" sound and looked back at Orihime.

Emotions, they meant nothing to him.

* * *

She was awake, and had been for several minutes, but even so kept her eyes shut and breathing even. She didnt want to wake-up. It only made her remember where she was, what had happened, it made it hurt all over again.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" A voice across the room called.

Startled, her eyes snapped open. Ulquiorra.

She stared at him, he wasnt even looking at her.

Her eyes traveled down and she noticed her hairpins, sitting neatly in front of her. Had he...?

She sat up, hesitantly picking up the pins and cradling them in her hand.

"um," she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Your food." He pointed to the usual cart. Someone probably brought it in when she was asleep.

"Eat."

Maybe it was because she just didnt care anymore.

"What if I refuse?" She asked gingerly.

She thought she heard him sigh. She expected the usual "force-feed" lecture from him.

"Then don't." He still wouldn't look at her.

The silence hung in the room.

"Then I wont."

Maybe it was just pride or maybe defiance.

She held on tightly to the pins in her hand.

He said nothing.

She said nothing, feeling hollowed out. Was this how he felt? Empty?

Couldnt be, she still felt pain.

But as she looked again at her hairpins, there was a slight warmth. Tiny but there. Maybe a good memory, or a good feeling.

* * *

Hello all.

Yeah, I didnt really know what to write for this chapter, so I just kind of wrote whatever came to mind. I hope it wasnt terribly horrible...?

Thank you for reading and I hope you tune in next time for He Talks of Duty.

-Shorty


	7. These useless emotions

Hello and welcome to He Talks of Duty!

Thank you for tuning in today! After a long needed break from everything Im back.

So, as im sure ive said before, I really have no idea what direction this story will take. EVerything has really been made up on the spot. Not that it really is relevant, but see what I mean? I write everything on the spot ;)

Please enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its character blah blah yada yada yadaaaaa

Ps: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They make me happy

* * *

_Pain_

_Rukia_

_Renji_

_Uryu_

_Blood_

_Chad_

_hurts_

_Orihime...!_

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_I lost didn't I?_

_I lost against that espada. Cifer? Schiffer? And what was his first name? Dammit, I cant remember...Ive never been good with names..._

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Thats right...I lost._

_I couldnt save anybody_

_Couldnt rescue Orihime_

_I failed_

_Failed..._

_

* * *

_"So he's alive, is he?" A low, smooth voice asked.

"Yes ,sir." A soldier said.

"Poor boy." EVen as he said it, a cruel smile twisted itself onto his face. "Retrieve him. Have the medics take care of him."

"S-sir?" The soldier stuttered.

"Go." Aizen said, lazily pointing a finger at the door.

The soldier half-bowed, muttered a "Yes, sir" and left.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Still alive after an encounter with Ulquiorra. "My my, what a strange boy you are, Mr. Kurosaki." He muttered to himself.. "Things should get interesting..." His smile widened.

* * *

Orihime had spent a good ammount of time sitting in the corner hugging her knees to her chest and staring down at the blue hairpins on the floor. SHe didnt want to put them in, but she couldnt bear to be rid of them either.

She had spent most of the time, going in and out of sleep. She was mentally and physically exhausted and she had nothing else to do. And sleeping, kept her thoughts at rest, if only for a few minutes.

She had just been dozing off again when a person in a mask came in and briefly talked with Ulquiorra in a hushed voice. Just as quickly as he came, he left, bowing slightly before he did so.

Ulquiorra stayed in the same spot, unmoving for a minute or so, and then he turned to look at her. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and this time she didnt have the energy or the will to glare at him.

"I have been called to a meeting." He said as he started toward the door. "I wont be long."

She watched as his slender hand reached for the doorknob.

"Stay put." He said simply.

It took her a moment to register that, she couldnt even move from this room. Hell, she didnt even have the strength to move from this corner.

The giant door closed with a resounding '_BANG'_ and she was left alone...

* * *

Maybe 20 minutes had gone past and Ulquiorra wasnt back. Not that he was particularly enjoyable himself, but his presence was strangely comforting. The fact that there was another being in the room with her, it kept her from being over-taken by her own thoughts. If someone was with her, she couldnt completely lose it. It was hard to explain, and sometimes it didnt even make sense in her own head.

But now that there was only her and her thoughts, she was slowly losing herself. She had pulled herself up and numbly walked around the room.

_Its my fault, Its all my fault!_

_Im so pathetic_

_I couldnt help them and now they're..._

_Its my fault_

_Ichigo...Wh did you have to come in the first place?_

_You should have just left me_

_You shouldnt have come, especially not for me..._

_Why...Why, Ichigo? _

She held a hand out to the wall to steady herself. She felt dizzy, her stomach was turning at the thought of her friends. A black pit overtaking her.

Somewhere in the room, she could smell blood. Her blood from earlier.

_Ichigo..._

She felt nauseous from the smell of metal and her empty stomach. Her vision swam and before she knew it, she had fallen to her knees. A black, oozing despair like she had never felt before, overtook every part of her body.

Tears were pouring out and sobs shook her shoulders.

It was as if only now, the situation hit her full on.

"N-NO!" She screamed.

Her conversation with Ulquiorra came to mind,

_Ive always been selfish like that, but I cant help it. I wanted him to need me. I wanted-...I wanted him to love me...See how selfish I am?_

But she didnt care anymore. She just didnt give a damn anymore.

"WHY? Why, Ichigo? Why did you have to come?" She gasped for air in between sobs. "Why did you leave me?"

She curled into a ball and was vaguely aware of someone coming to her side.

"Whats wrong?" A voice above her asked.

It took every ounce of strength ot lift her head and when she did she saw a white face. "Ulqui..orra." She managed. He was her enemy. He had killed Ichigo, but she did not lash out at him this time. She didnt curse at him, didnt strike him, only stared at him. SHe bowed her head again, wrapping her arms around herself, as if to shield herself from the world.

Hesitantly, he touched his long slender hand to her shoulder. It barely even registered with her but it felt almost like a comfort touch, maybe even almost apologetic. And that made her cry harder.

* * *

**Hello and thank you very much for reading!**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chaoter of He Talks of Duty. I agonized over what to write for this chapter during my absence. I hope it was okay? **

**Please leave reviews. I always have use of criticism. **

**Be sure to tun in next time!**

**-Shortyy4**


	8. What does a name mean?

Hello and welcome to He Talks of Duty!Ive been gone for a while, I know, but life has gotten...crazy. Like crazy crazy, ya know? Anyway, Thank you for tuning in today and please enjoy.

I do not own bleach na na na naaaaa

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes, despite them feeling as though they weighed a thousand pounds each. Her gaze moved from the white ceiling, to the white walls, the white floor, and a white clothed figure standing a few feet away.

Her head felt fuzzy and it felt as though each of her limbs weighed a ton.

"-quiorra..." Her voice was a raspy whisper, barely audible.

He turned around and look down at her.

Silence passed.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly.

She didn't feel alright. She felt like she might break apart. But she nodded slowly. "...Alright..."

Slowly, she tried to sit up. Ulquiorra took a half step closer to her. She sat up and leaned her back against the couch. He looked at her and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"You passed out." He said.

She looked at him without saying a word. "A lack of food has made you weak." She broke his gaze and looked down.

"Im...sorry." She said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Something crossed his face. Surprise perhaps.

"Dont apologize." He said, emotionless.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She felt awful. She felt so emotionally and physically drained. She could still smell the faint odor of blood and it made her stomach turn.

"What will happen to me?" She asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What will happen? What does Aizen plan to do with me? Will he keep me here forever."

* * *

"...Will he keep me here forever?"

What should he say? How should he tell her that Aizen would simply use her as he needed and then be rid of her? He wasnt even sure why he hesitated to say the truth. He shouldnt be hesitating like this.

"I do not know." He said.

She looked down at her hands and breathed a sigh.

Why did he say that?

"I-I see." She said.

He looked her over. She looked awful. Like she was already dead. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and her shoulders were slumped with resignation.

It was odd to him. The girl who had a stubborn look across her face when he first brought her here, now looked as though she would welcome death in a moment.

Stupid humans...

* * *

A while later, someone rolled the cart with food on it into the room, bowed, and left as always. Ulquiorra looked back at the girl. She was sleeping again.

He didnt bother to wake her up. She would refuse the food again anyways.

He stood with his back against one of the walls and closed his eyes.

Aizen was already hinting that he didnt need Inoue anymore.

He was restless. Soon he would give the order to be rid of her.

It was inevitable. It was only a matter of how long it would take. And what did he feel about that? What did he care at all? He knew he shouldnt. Knew he shouldnt feel anything at all. That was just how it was.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Inoue waking up.

He looked back down to the floor.

Inoue didnt say anything, but slowly sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

After a while, he looked up. "Your food." He said, gesturing to the cart.

She cringed and pulled her hands to her chest.

"Im not hungry." She said slowly.

He let out a breath. "Inoue, if you do not eat you will pass out again. If you are weak, you are of no use to Lord Aizen."

She stared at him, but differently this time. Not with anger but surprise.

He tilted his head ever so slightly. "What is it?" He asked slowly.

She didnt say anything for a few seconds and then hesitantly said, "Y-you called me...Inoue."

He blinked.

"You need to eat."

A few seconds passed by and then she slowly got up from the couch and steadied herself. Slowly, she made her way toward Ulquiorra.

"Fine." She said in a low voice.

Ulquiorra made a satisfied "Hmmph" sound and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Hello all. Thank you very much for reading up to this point! I do hope you enjoyed it. Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!

See you next time on He Talks of Duty


End file.
